


Princess  Weiss and The Fighting Knight

by BecEmber



Series: Princess/Kingdom AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Princess AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecEmber/pseuds/BecEmber
Summary: When Princess Weiss is being forced by her father to marry the winner of a tournament, she couldn't be any more upset. She confides her feelings about the tournament to her best friend Yang Xiao Long. Yang promises to always be there for Weiss, but little does Weiss know exactly how far Yang will go to save Weiss.





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Weiss Schnee walked cautiously through the hallways of her castle. Tomorrow was the tournament between all the viable princes in the land, and would decide her future husband. She was very much not looking forward to it. Weiss didn’t mind the idea of getting married, but she would like some kind of say in who it is. But that’s what life was like under her father, the king. Other princesses of the realm at least got to have a conversation with the options before choosing. But not Weiss Schnee. Like every other option in her life, her father would make the final decision.  
Her heels clicked quietly over the stone pathway, back to her room from the section of the castle where the knights were staying. If she was going to be forced to marry one of them, she at least wanted to know what she was getting into. So far, her options were not very promising. Yes the princes were polite but none of them really seemed to be her type. She finally stood in front the large old wooden door that lead to her room. She opened the door and let it slowly slide shut, careful to not have the old door squeak. A voice came from the room. “Yes, hello? If you’re looking for the princess she is already in-“ The voice cut off as Weiss’s hand maid, Yang Xiao Long, came into view and saw Weiss.  
“Oh really the princess isn’t here?” Weiss said. “I was really hoping I could speak with her. Yang smiled fondly as Weiss smiled back at her.  
“Really ma’am.” Yang said patting her skirt. “You need to stop sneaking out by yourself, you might get caught and then what?”  
“And when I sneak out with you I’m so much safer?” Weiss countered back. “And don’t call me ‘ma’am’ after hours. It’s just weird.”  
“Ok. And yes you are safer!” Yang implored. “At least when we sneak you out of here I can always take the blame for it if we get caught.”  
“Yes but I would never let you take the blame.” Weiss said, suddenly serious. The two stared at each other for a couple second before Yang looked down.  
“Well, it’s getting late and you have an important day tomorrow.” Yang said, heading for the door to leave. As she grabbed the door handle, Weiss grabbed her hand.  
“Oh Yang please stay the night with me!” Weiss pleaded. “I need someone to talk to. I can’t stand the idea of being alone tonight with my life ending tomorrow.  
Yang melted and took Weiss’s arms. “Your life is not ending tomorrow, Weiss.” She reassured the white haired girl. “You simply will find out who you are marrying.”  
“But the fact that you have to say ‘find out’!” Weiss turned, walked to her bed and sat down. “I should be able to choose who I want to marry. All the princes down there are just eh. They don’t care about me, they care about my last name.” Yang sighed and walked over to Weiss. She sat on the bed and put her arm around the other girl. “When I’m with you,” Weiss continued. “I have so much fun. We laugh, and you listen to what I have to say, and we can sit together in silence and it’s not weird.” Weiss looked up at the blonde hair beauty. “I want that with whoever I marry.” Yang pressed her lips together.  
“I know. I’m sorry you don’t get follow your heart.” Yang tried to smile. “But it won’t be too bad. They won’t treat you badly, and you could even request that your favorite maid come live with you!”  
Weiss looked excited. “Would you Yang? Would you really be willing to come live with me?” Yang got up and kneeled in front of Weiss. The blonde took the other’s hand and brought it to her lips.  
“For you, anything.” Yang looked up at Weiss through her bangs and saw Weiss rolling her eyes.  
“You need to stop doing that.” Weiss said while smiling.  
“Never.” Yang stood up. “Now you do actually need to go to bed. You’re pajamas on at the end of the bed. I’ll be back tomorrow morning to help you get ready.”  
“Can’t you stay the night?” Weiss said. “One last time, like when we were little? You won’t be able to once I’m married.”  
Yang smiled at Weiss. “Are my pajamas in the normal hiding spot?” Weiss smiled and nodded. The two girls changed into their clothes, Yang blew out the remaining candles, and crawled into bed next to Weiss. Weiss was already nodding off by the time Yang got into bed. Yang held onto Weiss’s hand for reassurance as she too fell asleep.


	2. Pt 2

Weiss woke up the next morning to warm sunlight streaming through her window. Dust particle floated freely through the air. She long hair fell down over he shoulders as she sat up and yawned. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” A honey filled voice called to her. She looked toward where the voice came from and saw Yang standing up, putting her long hair into a ponytail.  
“Awwww you think I’m a beauty?” Weiss replied back, her voice still sounding sleepy.  
“Of course.” Yang’s arm flopped down to her sides. I’ll get dressed and then go and fetch your breakfast. You should brush your hair now, so we don’t have to later.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Weiss got out of bed and stretched. She began brushing her hair. It was thin, but long. It took her a while to brush and by the time she finished, Yang should have been back but she wasn’t. Weiss began to get nervous. Could Yang have possibly gotten in trouble for staying in Weiss’s room last night? She was pacing and biting her thumbnail when Yang practically ran into the room.  
“There you are!” Weiss said as she nearly jumped onto Yang, before seeing the serving tray. “What took so long? You made me nervous you got in trouble. You know how strict my father can be.”  
“I’m sorry.” Yang said setting the tray on the table before beginning to unload it. “I was…..” She paused before continuing. “I had to help with the tournament. I wanted to speak with the people running about the contestants.”  
“Why did you need to that?” Weiss asked.  
“Just wanted to get their opinions about who might win.” Yang turned to Weiss with a smile. “There’s rumors going around the servants about secreting betting being set up and I wanted a piece of the action.”  
Weiss rolled her eyes and gave Yang a gentle shove. “You’re such a dolt.” Yang stuck her tongue out.  
“So what is for breakfast?” Weiss asked, moving to sit at the table in her room to eat.  
“For you it looks like some ham, eggs, toast, and fresh fruit, with water to drink.” Yang said and then held up her hand, stopping Weiss from speaking as she opened her mouth. “And I got you the water because you’re going to be outside all day today and it’s sunny and you need to stay hydrated.”  
Weiss gave her a look. “Yang Xiao Long you are too sweet on me.” She said as pick up her fork and started digging into her food. Weiss gave a side look at Yang’s plate as the blonde sat next to her eating. She noticed Yang had almost twice as much food on her plate. “Are you dying? Why do you have so much food?”  
Yang swallowed her mouth slowly. “I just figured I’ll probably have to be running around all day so I want to eat a lot now in case I don’t have time during the rest of the day.”  
“Oh no no no.” Weiss said. “You are staying by my side all day today. I’ll just tell father I want a servant by my side in case I need something, and we can judge all the fighters together.” Weiss thought she saw a flicker of emotion run across Yang’s face before the girl agreed. It looked like a mixture of annoyance and fear, but it was gone too quick for Weiss to question Yang.  
After breakfast Weiss got ready for the tourney. She wore a full length blue dress, that was darker at the top and faded into a lighter blue at the bottom. There was a slit in the dress up to her mid thigh. She wore dark blue heels with a dark blue jacket to match. Her hair was up in the usual ponytail. “I don’t see why I have to wear a jacket.” Weiss complained as Yang brushed the girl’s hair into a pony tail. “It’s going to be hot today.”  
“At least you aren’t going to be fighting in a suit of armor.” Yang replied.   
“That’s true.” Weiss paused for a moment. “Oh those poor boys having to fight one another in this heat, that’s going to be terrible. Yang, on the way to our booth we have to make sure the helpers know to have lots of water for the fighters.” Yang nodded as she finished Weiss’s hair.  
“Ok all done.” Yang said. She moved to stand next to Weiss and held out her hand. “Shall we?” Weiss nodded and took the other girl’s hand, standing up. Together the two walked to the area behind the castle. It was normally used for shows but now it was being used to host the tourney.   
Weiss stared at all the people milling around all the tents set up behind the main floor of the arena. “How are we going to find where the contestants are being held?” She asked Yang.  
Yang grabbed the other’s hand. “Follow me I know where it’s at.” Yang quickly lead Weiss through the crowd to a large tent near the entrance of the arena.  
“How do you know where to go?” Weiss asked.  
“I’ve been scoping the place out in my down time.” Yang answered. “We never have shows with this much grandeur so I was curious.” Yang let go of Weiss’s hand before the entered the large tent. The second Weiss stepped in, all eyes were on her.  
“Princess Weiss!” A servant called out. “What can I help you with ma’am?” Weiss stared at the young girl who held her head down and glanced a look around. All the servants were staring at her and the couple princes who were prepping had even kneeled down out of habit.   
“I just want to make sure the competitors have plenty of drinking water.” Weiss said firmly. ”It’s going to be hot today and they are going to be fighting. They need to be make sure they don’t over heat.” Weiss looked over the servants helping. Already they were sweating and breathing heavily. “And make sure all those helping with set up drink water too.” Weiss lifted the servant’s head. “I don’t want any of you to put yourselves in danger today either.” Everyone in the tent stared at her. All the kingdoms knew the tough regime of her father and were not use to the kind hand of a Schnee. Weiss could feel herself beginning to blush. “That will be all.” She said quickly before rushing out, Yang right behind her. “God why was that so weird?”  
Yang shrugged. “Most people only ever see your father and he is not as kind to the servants as you.” Yang looked into the distance almost sadly. Weiss remembered all the times her father had yelled at servants, including Yang. Yang shook her before Weiss could say anything. “Come, let’s get to the booth before your father gets upset at you. That will only make today worse.”  
The two girls made their ay up the booth Weiss’s family sat at. They had a big space just for them, with couches to sit on, and refreshments to partake in whenever they wanted. The rest of the Schnees were already there when Weiss arrived. Luckily her father was busy discussing something with a King from some other kingdom to notice her sneaking in. She sat off to the side away from the rest of her family. Her brother looked bored with the whole situation. Her sister was standing next to their father, also talking with the other king. Her mother was already drinking wine. Weiss didn’t say anything but gave Yang a look. Yang mouthed back sorry.   
Weiss sat there for a few minutes, playing with the ends of her hair, bored. Suddenly though, the sounding of trumpets caught her attention. She turned behind her to give Yang a look but instead found a black haired servant looking at her. Weiss started to stand up but stopped herself. “Where’s Yang?” She whispered to the girl.  
“I’m sorry ma’am. My name is Blake. She asked me to cover for her. She has to do some stuff for the tourney.” The girl looked nervously over at Weiss’s father.  
Weiss opened her mouth to ask more, but her father began to speak, addressing the crowd. “Rulers of the lands!” He began. “I am so glad you all could come today to my youngest daughter find her prince.” He glanced at Weiss and she stood, taking her place next to him. “I am even more glad to see how many wonderful contenders we have today. I wish you all the best of luck. Now may the games begin!” The crowd erupted into cheers and the contenders rode out into the center of the area on horses, waving to the people. Weiss stared down at them, smiling and waving back, but wanting to just run back to her room.   
As the fighters left the arena, Weiss turned to go sit down but her father grabbed her wrist. “You will marry which ever prince wins this contest, but until your brother has his own heir, you will keep our last name. We need to make sure the Schnee last name is passed on but only to the best.” Weiss scowled and pulled free but did not argue. Weiss took her seat and studied Blake. She felt like she had seen the girl before.  
“Hey, Blake.” Weiss whispered. “I’m sorry but I normally only have Yang around. Where do I recognize you from?”  
“I do the laundry.” Blake replied. “So I’ve had to take your laundry, bring it, change your bedding, that sort of thing.”  
“Ah yes!” Weiss smiled. “I knew I’ve seen you before in my room. Well thank you for that.” She paused. “And not that I don’t appreciate you, but where is Yang?”  
Blake looked nervous. She obviously wasn’t use to being talked to normally by the royals. But she also looked like she knew more than she was letting on. “I-I-I don’t know the specifics. She said that she has to do something with the tourney.” It was at this time the official announcer began to explain how to tourney was set up. It was set up in an elimination style. Two people would fight, and the winner progresses to the next round, until the two final fighters face off, deciding the winner.   
Weiss stared down at the two first fighters. One was blond and the other was blue haired. “Prince Neptune will win.” Blake said behind Weiss. She turned to face the girl.  
“Which is Neptune, and how do you know?”  
“Neptune is the blue haired one.” Blake said, taking a small step forward to look closer. “Prince Jaune, the blond, is of the Arc family. They are skilled fighters, but prefer to take the peaceful route. It’s also rumored he is in love with princess Pyrrha Nikos, and wants to marry her. Most likely his father made him fight, so the Arcs did technically try to win your hand.” Blake watched closely as the two fighters started hacking at each other. “But he can’t seem like he was beat easily, so he’ll put up quite a fight, but in the end, he’ll make some mistake and lose.” Weiss turned back to the fight. It seemed to drag on for a while, and was very intense. Yes, Weiss had never done real combat, but she was somewhat trained in self-defense, and from watching the knights practice before, she could tell this fight was serious. After quite some time, Blake prediction came true; Jaune blocked wrong with his sword and Neptune’s swing hit it out of his hand. Jaune conceded as Neptune pointed his sword to Jaune throat. The announcer called the win and the crowd cheered.  
Weiss turned to Blake. “Amazing. How did you know all of that?”  
Blake smiled. “Yang said you enjoyed taking to the servants.” She studied Weiss before continuing. “When you’re constantly needed but never allowed to speak, you end up being forgotten about and get to sit in on lots of conversations.” She glanced over at Weiss’s father. “The waitresses and waiters know even more than the other servants. Every ruler likes to brag, especially after a few glasses of wine. And as soon as one servant hears something interesting, it will spread like wildfire. That’s how I know your father is thinking of offering Winter to Sir Ironwood as his bride in exchange for compliance with the army.”  
Weiss was silent and smiled in awe of this girl. “Yang never tells me the servants’ secrets!”  
Blake smirked again. “Well in her defense, she is always around you.”  
Weiss’s smiled faltered. “Except today when I need her most.” She looked down, crestfallen. How could Yang just leave me! She thought. Right after she said she would come with me anywhere.  
“Oh, I’m sorry ma’am!” Blake said, worried. “I didn’t mean to upset you!”  
Weiss was now upset that she upset Blake. The girl had done nothing wrong. “No it’s not your fault.” She glanced down at the arena as the next match started. “So anything you can tell me about this match up?” And that is how the rest of the fights went. Each new fight would bring new gossip from Blake. Finally the last match of the first rounds came. It was between Prince Flynt Coal and,  
“They’re wearing a helmet.” Blake said. “I can’t tell who they are. But I assume Flynt will actually try to win. The kingdom he comes from is not the richest so having a king to inherit some of the Schnee wealth would be beneficial.” Weiss listened closely. It was amazing how much she knew about each kingdom despite never visiting them.  
“And what rumors have spread about me?” Weiss asked. “What do the servants say about me?”  
Blake started blushing. “Well um….” Both girls turned to the stadium as cheers erupted. Prince Flynt laid on the ground, his opponent holding a sword to his face.   
“And with that,” The announcer said. “Antiman Fenice wins the match! And what a quick match it was!”  
Blake and Weiss stared ahead, mouths dropped. Weiss turned to Blake and saw her smiling a bit. “How did he win?” Weiss asked Blake.  
Blake snapped out of her trance. “Uh, Th-they must really want to win.”  
Weiss turned to look back at the arena. “I know there are a lot of lords and Kingdoms and I don’t have them memorized, but I don’t think I’ve ever even heard that name before.” She watched the knight walk out. “Where are they from?”  
“I don’t know. I haven’t heard any stuff about a kingdom with that name until today.” Blake replied. “Well, since there is now a break, I’ll go see if I can find Yang to come back here.” With that, Blake left without giving Weiss a chance to reply. Weiss was left in almost a daze. She was enjoying her time with Blake, but she missed Yang. Weiss wanted both for the tourney to hurry up and be over, and also never end. Weiss stood up and began pouring herself a drink.  
“Weiss.” Her father snapped. “We have people to do that for you. Where is that servant that was here earlier?”  
“She had to use the bathroom.” Weiss said, unblinking. “She’s allowed to do that.” Her father stared at her through narrowed eyes but turned back to whichever guests he was currently entertaining. Weiss took a slow sip from her cup and Yang came bustling in. Her hair and outfit was a mess, and she was covered in sweat.  
Yang gave Weiss an awkward smile. “Hey.” Weiss had to resist jumping into her arms. Instead she walked close to Yang and tried to hide the taller girl from her father with her own body. Weiss grabbed Yang’s hand.  
“Where did you go?” Weiss pleadingly asked Yang.  
Yang squeezed Weiss’s hand back. “I’m sorry. I have to do stuff for the tourney, down in the tents. It was last minuet but anytime the fights are actively happening, I have to be there.” Yang looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry.”  
Weiss bit her lip and the sighed. “It’s okay. I understand. When we go to my new place, I’ll make sure you have the easiest and relaxing job ever.” Yang smiled. Weiss let go of her hand. “Quick, get some water or fruits from here, and then go back down there. You don’t have to come back. I don’t want you to get into trouble for not being where you need to be. What fruits do you want?” Weiss asked the question as she walked to the table of food, but didn’t wait for an answer. She already knew which fruits were Yang’s favorites. Weiss grabbed a couple green apples, some grapes, and an orange. She backed into Yang, holding the fruit behind her. She shoved the fruit into Yang’s waiting hands. Not looking back, Weiss spoke to Yang. “Do what you need to down there. Don’t worry about me.”  
Yang stayed still for a couple seconds. “For you, anything.” Yang could see Weiss shake her head a little, but knew she was smiling.  
Yang returned down the tents. Slipping in between the crowds of people, trying not to drop any of the fruit Weiss gave her. Yang smiled fondly down at the fruit. I can’t let her down. Yang thought to her. Yang entered a small tent, one that was slightly to the side of the main tent for the fighters. She dropped all of the fruit onto a table. She picked up and took a bite of one of the apples. “Do you really think you will be able to win?” A voice said quietly behind her.  
Yang sighed, not turning around. “I don’t have the choice to lose.”  
“Do you honestly think they’ll let you get away with it?”  
“We both went over the rules.” Yang turned to face her mother. “They said, ‘a child of noble blood.’ Are you not a noble?”  
“Don’t question my authority.” Raven snapped back. “I have the blood of one the oldest kingdoms in the realm running through my veins, and as do you.” Raven paused and crossed her arms. “But that doesn’t change the fact you’re a girl. Yes there are plenty of peasants that do that kind of thing with no problems, or nobles do things behind closed doors, but this? Do this, for all to see? With a Schnee no less!”   
“Well mom, what other choice do I have?” Yang turned back to the table and grabbed the edges. “You taught me to fight, I know I can win.” Yang turned back around and stared at her, dead in the eye. “Will you accept me? Or will you leave me again?”  
Raven stared at her. “I’ll do anything to annoy Jacques.” Raven and Yang turned as the sound of a bell went off, signaling the next round was about to start. Soon after Ruby, Yang’s younger sister, came in.  
“The next round will be starting soon.” She said. Yang smiled and messed up her hair.   
“I know.” Yang began to put her hair up in a pony tail. “Help me into my suit.”


	3. Finale

Weiss was standing up, biting her thumbnail. Her foot tapped quickly on the floor. It was the last break of the day. The tourney was almost over. The final fight was going to be between Prince Neptune and Antiman Fenice. Blake had tried to help Weiss be calm, but it was no use. Weiss’s fate was about to be sealed. In about 20 minuets she was going to know who she would marry, with no say in the matter. She blinked her eyes hard as tears welled up. No. She thought. I will not yield. I may be forced into a marriage, but this life is still mine. No matter who it is, I will not be controlled anymore. Blake had somewhat comforted her with saying how Neptune was known funny and charming and nice he was, but Blake knew nothing about Antiman Fenice. Weiss was snapped from her worrying as the bell sounded. Weiss watched the final two competitors enter the field, before turning to Blake. “Blake,” She spoke softly. “You’re a good person. Thank you for comforting me. I know as a servant you probably don’t get enough credit but thank you. For all the work you have done.”  
Blake looked at her fondly. “It was a pleasure. You and your sister never spoke harshly or spoke down to any of the servants. We greatly appreciate it.” Weiss smiled and nodded before turning back to the match.  
The bell sounded again, officially starting the match. Neptune moved in fast. All day, Antiman had been beating their opponents by getting in quick, landing quick, but powerful blows, and dashing out. They were quick and agile, and good at close quarters combat. Antiman was able to quickly counter. Despite wearing armor, they were still fast and moved freely. Weiss found herself watching with baited breath. The crowd roared with excitement. Antiman knocked Neptune’s sword out of his hand. Neptune tackled Antiman at the waste, the force taking them both down. Antiman dropped their sword as they tried to wrestle free. The two writhed on the ground, kicking up dust. A gust of wind coming off the nearby sea taking the loose dirt into the air. Weiss shielded her eyes. She heard cheers erupt. She ran to the edge of the viewing area and saw her champion; Antiman, sitting on top of Neptune, pinning him down. “Antiman Fenice wins!” The announcer cheered. The people of the stadium cheered as well, but others looked at each other with confusion. No one knew who this person was.   
“Weiss.” Jacques called. “It is time to meet the winner, and your future husband.” He turned to began walking. “Whoever they are should be good enough. They fought like hell in every match. You two ought to make a fine heir.” Weiss’s stomach flipped at the thought of having to have a child with someone she didn’t even know but followed none the less. As Weiss followed, her stomach churned. She was getting more and more nervous. In what seemed like a thousand years and only 1 second. Weiss and her father had made it to the middle of the arena, standing before the champion. Weiss stared at them, frozen, before her father gave her slight nudge with his arm.  
“A-Antiman Fenice,” She began. “Today, you have fought bravely, and proven you are worthy of marrying me. Do you accept my offer?” Weiss held out her hand.  
Antiman took her outstretch hand. “For you, anything.” The voice from behind the helmet was distorted, and deeper from the echo, but Weiss knew that voice. She had heard it millions of times, she had heard that saying millions of times. She froze, unable to believe this was real.   
“Weiss!” Jacques hissed, snapping her back to where she was.   
“Th-thank you for accepting my offer.” Weiss barely mumbled out.   
Jacques turned to face the crowd. “A victor had been chosen!” The crowd cheer, but it was obligatory. Each kingdom was upset their own had not won, and still, no one knew who this was. Jacques turned back to Antiman Fenice. “Now, shall we go back to the tents, allow you some water, and then sign the papers making it official?” Antiman nodded, offering their arm out to Weiss, who took it, a worried look on her face. Antiman led them both to their personal tent, which seemed to impress Jacques. “I have to admit,” he said. “I do not recognize your name. Exactly which noble family are you from?”  
“Mine.” All three turned to face the new comer. She was older woman, but Weiss could tell she was not someone to be taken lightly. She walked with confidence, and in the silky dress she wore, she looked powerful and strong. Jacques narrowed his eyes at her, with a tight smile.  
“Raven Branwen, heir of the Fenice family. I thought I recognized the name.” He looked her up and down. “I was unaware a child of yours had entered.”  
Raven waved her hand dismissively. “It was a last-minute decision.” She glared at her own child. “They wanted to do this.”  
“Well they fought well. And as much as I honestly hate giving my daughter to your rogue country,” Jacques said, not holding back any of his disgust. “You are a recognized country, and therefore I have to. I’ll get the papers.” With that Jacques left the tent.   
Weiss turned to Antiman immediately. “Yang?” She barely whispered out. “Is it you? How can this be?”  
“It’s her alright.” Raven said, sitting down. “My daughter is as big as an idiot as her father, but,” Raven added as Yang took a step toward her. “She also fights for what she loves. Or in this case who.” Weiss’s hands went up to her mouth, and she began to blush. “But, until those marriage papers are signed, she will not take off her suit. Nor will you call her Yang. Technically, the rules said, ‘a child of a noble,’ and she is. But she never wanted to be, until it was useful to her. Once the papers are signed, you two are free to move into my kingdom. Technically I also need an heir, so, having Yang move back will actually benefit me.” Weiss stood there stunned. She never knew Yang was of noble birth. She never mentioned it.   
Jacques came back in at this point, holding papers. “Each of us will be keeping a copy. Both of us have to sign, saying we agree to have our children marry, and then both our children will sign, saying they agree to marry each other. We can work out the actual ceremony later, but for now let’s make it a legal marriage.” Raven nodded and signed they both sheets of paper. Yang quickly signed, using her real name. Weiss signed last, but quick as well. As soon as at least one paper had all four signatures, they would technically be married. Both Raven and Jacque took a copy. “Well, now that that is taken care of- “Jacques paused and looked at the paper again. “Yang Xiao Long? Raven what are you trying to pull?” His head whipped to Yang. “Just who the hell are you?”  
Yang took off her helmet. Her golden hair fell down. Sweat poured down her face. She stood tall. “I am Yang Xiao Long, the heir of Raven Branwen. I am a child of noble blood, I won the contest and I signed those papers. I have broken no laws of this land.”  
Jacques face filled with Rage. “You have no right!” He bellowed, charging to Yang. She moved to block him, but Raven was quicker. She grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, throwing him to the ground.   
“We have followed your rules!” She said back. “We have done nothing wrong.”  
“My daughter will not marry a woman!”  
Weiss snapped. “Yes, I will!”  
Yang seemed just as surprised as Jacques. “You little wench!” He hissed.  
“I have already signed the papers!” Weiss yelled back. “You cannot stop me! I am married to Yang now!”   
Raven let go of Jacques. He grabbed his paper and ripped it in half, before lunging for Raven’s copy. She pulled a knife seemingly from nowhere and held it to his throat. “You should think wisely about your next move.” Without removing her gaze from Jacques face, she spoke to the girls. “Yang, take the contract and Weiss, and get out of here. Find Ruby, she will take you to where Qrow and Tai are waiting with horses. They will take you to my kingdom.”   
Yang grabbed the contract, turning to her mom. “Thank you.”  
“Get out of here.” Raven repeated.  
Yang turned to Weiss, holding out her hand. “Will you come with me? You don’t have to do this.”  
Weiss practically jumped into Yang’s arm. Weiss grabbed Yang’s hand with one of her own and put the other on the back of Yang’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. Yang was surprised, but quickly began to kiss back. Weiss broke apart first, and looking into Yang’s eyes. “For you, anything.” Yang smiled and pulled Weiss out of the tent. As the two girls step out, a crowd of people had gathered around the tent. Blake stood near the front, smiling. Weiss nodded to her then turned to the crowd. “I am now married to Antiman Fenice, otherwise known as Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Raven Branwen.” Gasps and murmurs broke out. Blake and several other servants of the Schnees broke out into cheers and clapping. Weiss smiled at them all, so grateful to have all these people in her life.   
“Yang!” A young girl’s voice spoke over the crowd. Yang and Weiss turned to see a shortish girl with reddish black hair waving her arms at them. “Tai and Qrow are this way!”   
Yang began to chase after her, but Weiss stopped in front of Blake. “Come with us?” Weiss asked. “You can come back and visit your family anytime.” Weiss held out her free hand. Blake smiled and took it. The three girls ran through the crowd of people. Weiss could hear her father yelling for guards in the back. Soon the four girls came across five horses. Two men sat on two of them. Ruby began to help Yang out of her armor. The darker haired man one spoke first.   
“How are there 4 of you?” He asked. “There was only supposed to be three. We don’t have enough horses.”  
“I can stay.” Blake said.  
“No!” Weiss and Yang said at the same time. Yang spoke up. “You’ve helped both of us so much today. You have to come with us Blake.”  
“Here.” The blonde one, who Weiss assumed was Yang’s father from the way they looked alike. “You two take my horse.” He hopped off his own horse and onto another. His original horse was bigger, some kind of draft horse. Blake and Ruby mounted their own horses.  
Yang mounted her horse and held her hand down to pull Weiss up behind her. Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang’s stomach as she seated herself behind the blonde girl. She looked over the crowd and saw her father trying to shove past people to get to her. The image moved as Yang spurred the horse on, following the others. Weiss rested her head on Yang’s back, and felt Yang grab one of hands, which were wrapped around Yang’s stomach. Weiss thought of how long she had known this girl. How many nights they had spent together. All the times Yang had been there for her. And in that moment, Weiss knew she was more than happy to be married to the winner of the tourney.


End file.
